phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Candace Flynn
right|350px Candace Gertrude Flynn es una adolescente de 15 años de edad, hermana de Phineas y hermanastra de Ferb. Además es considerada por todos como la principal antagonista de la serie, aunque también puede ser mostrada como la anti-héroe de la misma. Su día por lo general consiste en tratar de meter a sus hermanos en problemas con su mamá, Linda Flynn; pero en el momento en que llega a ver lo que están haciendo, todo está perfectamente normal. Ella es generalmente es vista hablando por su teléfono móvil a Stacy Hirano, o con menos frecuencia con Jenny y actuando como una adolescente, cuando no está tratando de atrapar a sus hermanos. Leer todo el articulo... Temporada 1 Al fin.png Candace Flynn 1233.JPG Candace alfin zonrie.JPG Candace as Lindana.jpg Candace contesta.JPG Candace mirando a Suzy.jpg Candace sostiene a Perry.jpg Candance and caveman.png Mindy manda la foto de Candace.jpg Slushdawg.jpg Y esa soy Yo.jpg Candace talking on the banana.jpg Candace-Flynn-candace-flynn-14719648-640-360.jpg Candace se asusta.JPG Candace linda en despensa.JPG Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg Px-Run Away Runway58.jpg Px-Run Away Runway53.jpg Px-Run Away Runway48.jpg Px-Run Away Runway49.jpg Px-Run Away Runway55.jpg Px-Run Away Runway54.jpg Px-Run Away Runway67.jpg Px-Run Away Runway63.jpg Px-Run Away Runway64.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem46.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem47.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem25.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem23.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem24.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem22.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem18.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem13.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem14.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem15.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem16.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem17.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem30.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem45.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem41.jpg Px-Irmaozinhos - Imagem48.jpg 150px-I was brave.png 185px-Stayed up all night reading.png 185px-Candace with magnifying glass.png Though without a friend in the world.png Candace Flynn.png Candace kisses TV.jpg Phineas and Candace from GGG-EX.jpg The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Candace hugs Phineas.png Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg Mom1.png Que wowow.jpg Uy Candace te ganaron.jpg Candace con un vestido.jpg Candace, Candace, Candace.jpg Candace 1230.jpg Aun peor Candace.jpg Tontos que no entienden.jpg Candace esta furiosa.jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png I Scream, You Scream (66).jpg I Scream, You Scream (65).jpg I Scream, You Scream (56).jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg I Scream, You Scream (54).jpg I Scream, You Scream (53).jpg I Scream, You Scream (52).jpg I Scream, You Scream (51).jpg I Scream, You Scream (50).jpg I Scream, You Scream (49).jpg I Scream, You Scream (48).jpg I Scream, You Scream (47).jpg I Scream, You Scream (46).jpg I Scream, You Scream (125).jpg I Scream, You Scream (100).jpg I Scream, You Scream (98).jpg I Scream, You Scream (97).jpg I Scream, You Scream (96).jpg I Scream, You Scream (94).jpg I Scream, You Scream (93).jpg I Scream, You Scream (92).jpg I Scream, You Scream (2).jpg Temporada 2 Candace y Meap.jpg Candace y Stacy.png Mayorpromo1.jpg CandaceFiestasong.jpg Thebeakpandf.jpg 1233445 Candance.JPG 200px-Future Candace Closeup.png CandaceBangaRu.png CandaceJeremyFormal.png Candace contra cocodrilo.png Candace espera.jpg Candace torpe.JPG Candace trizte.JPG Candace y Linda.png Capturadas.JPG Linda y Candace.JPG Photo on Linda's phone.jpg Elemental, Mi Querida Stacy.jpg Candace y Jeremy_besandose.JPG Candace meets Albert.jpg 185px-Photo on Linda's phone.jpg Imagesdgsdg.jpg Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg Jeremy and candace split personality 01.jpg Candace is sad.png Me-myself-and-i-song-2.png Me-myself-and-i-song-7.png Me-myself-and-i-song-6.png Me-myself-and-i-song-5.png Me-myself-and-i-song-8.png Me-myself-and-i-song-4.png Candace and Candace.jpg Two of Candace.png Candace vs Aligator.png Wizard-of-odd-scene.3.png Es un dia ideal 33.png Es un dia ideal 29.png Es un dia ideal 27.png Es un dia ideal 26.png Es un dia ideal 25.png Es un dia ideal 24.png Es un dia ideal 23.png Es un dia ideal 22.png Es un dia ideal 21.png Es un dia ideal 20.png Es un dia ideal 19.png Es un dia ideal 17.png Es un dia ideal 16.png Es un dia ideal 12.png Es un dia ideal 05.png Es un dia ideal 04.png Es un dia ideal 03.png Es un dia ideal 01.png Anime Candace - SBTY.PNG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg Mom1.png I can't wait to find out.jpg Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg Son Malos 1.png Ugly Image.JPG 13 candaces.jpg Thirteen Candaces.JPG Splitpersonality-scene6.png Candace.JPG Splitpersonality-scene5.png Busting Candace crashing in the car.png Splitpersonality-scene3.png Splitpersonality-scene2.png Busting Candace Scream.png Frame.png Mork2.png Clothes.png So close.JPG Candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png Candace-obsessed-in-love-3.png Blah blah blah BLAH.PNG Candace2.JPG Candace.png Specs.png Linda and Busting Candace.jpg Linda and Romantic Candace.jpg Candace-me-and-myself.png Candace-busting.png Romantic Candace decorating.png Busting Candace and Romantic Candace staring each other.png Two of Candaces.png Candace being split in two02.jpg Candace being split in two01.jpg Molecular separator in action.jpg Heavier than I thought.jpg I gotta show this to mom!.png Candace seeing the molecular separator.jpg RUSTED 07.png RUSTED 06.png RUSTED 05.png RUSTED 04.png RUSTED 03.png RUSTED 02.png RUSTED 01.png Brain Drain (14).jpg Brain Drain (13).jpg Brain Drain (6).jpg Brain Drain (5).jpg Brain Drain (4).jpg Temporada 3 Ya me conoces.jpg Candace llama a Jeremy.jpg Candace teléfono falso.jpg Candace y Stacy asombradas.png El telefono destruido.jpg El telefono destruido 2.jpg El telefono destruido 3.jpg El telefono destruido 4.jpg CandaceStacyylosTinyCowboys.jpg Gracias Stacy.jpg Vamos Stacy.jpg Mirando a Stacy.jpg Stacy.jpg Candace freaking out.jpg 185px-Rcr23.png 185px-Rcr1.png 185px-Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr34.png Rcr33.png Rcr31.png Rcr17.png Rcr22.png Rcr18.png Rcr30.png Rcr15.png Rcr13.png Rcr2.png Rcr19.png Curse21.png Curse19.png Curse40.png Curse41.png Curse32.png Curse28.png Candace Dragón.png Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión Candace pequeña camina.JPG Candace y Alt. Candace.jpg Candace y la llave.png Candace gritando.png Imágenes Promocionales 006.png 195233 100002111360446 953019 n.jpg Candace promotional image 2.jpg Candace promotional image 1.png Candace Flynn 3.png Candace Flynn 4.png Candace Flynn 5.png Candace Flynn 6.png Candace Flynn 7.png Candace Flynn 8.png Candace Flynn 9.png Candace Flynn 10.png Candace Flynn 11.png Candace Flynn 12.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Galería de Personajes Categoría:Galerias